Compañía navideña
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Hay varias cosas indispensables en la navidad, los regalos, Santa Claus… y lo mas importante, la compañía de nuestros seres queridos. •Este fic participa en el reto "Navidad con los titanes", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y cualquier cosa reconocible pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _"Navidad con los titanes"_ , del foro _"Cuartel General de Trost"_.

 **Palabra:** Compañía.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1259.

* * *

.

En cuanto abre los ojos, Eren se encuentra con el rostro de Mikasa a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Su largo cabello oscuro siendo azotado por el viento y lo observa con aquellos ojos grises que podían ser tan fríos como el hielo y, al mismo tiempo, transmitir las emociones mas variadas.

—Se hace tarde —murmura la azabache, extendiéndole una mano a Eren para ayudarle a levantarse. El joven solo la observa un segundo antes de rechazar la ayuda y levantarse con su propio impulso.

Eren no presta atención al rostro de Mikasa. Él no sabe si a ella le duele aquel pequeño rechazo o no. Eren Jaeger, hijo de un medico de la Muralla María, solo toma la cesta de leños que le pertenece y comienza a caminar, siendo seguido por su hermana adoptiva.

El silencio que se instala entre ambos solo es roto por el ruido de sus botas al pisar hierba casi muerta a causa del frío. Ninguno habla, solo caminan hacia la casa en donde viven juntos desde hace cinco meses, tratando de evitar a las pocas personas totalmente cubiertas con abrigos que recorren las calles en la tarde invernal.

— ¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! —al escuchar tanto el nombre de su acompañante como el suyo propio, Eren se gira, encontrándose con un acalorado Armin que corre hacia ellos.

El pequeño rubio de nueve años se detiene al llegar, jadeando levemente. Un gran libro verde es apretado por sus pálidas manos.

—Hola, Armin —saluda el castaño, mirando a su amigo. Mikasa solo asiente, en forma de reconocimiento.

—No saben lo que he encontrado. Es magnifico —comenta exultante Armin mientras levanta el libro y se los muestra a los dos hermanos.

Eren lo observa, una pequeña sonrisa marcándose en sus labios. Él sabe, que cualquier dato que su amigo encontrase en los libros ocultos de su abuelo, son verdaderos tesoros; no porque mostrasen algo valioso, como alimentos o dinero, sino porque relataban cosas ya extintas o imposibles de conocer dentro de los muros.

— ¿Qué has hallado? —pregunta en voz baja Eren. Armin baja el libro y guía sin palabras a ambos hermanos hacia un lugar vacio.

Al castaño le queda un sabor agridulce en la boca al darse cuenta de que su amigo ya entiende lo prohibidos que estaban esos libros. Si algún soldado conflictivo los viese con un ejemplar en las manos, estarían metidos en problemas.

Una vez encontrado un lugar aislado, los tres niños se sientan en círculo alrededor del libro. Armin es quien lo abre, pasando página por página, mostrándoles las imágenes de un hombre gordo y vestido de rojo con una bolsa.

—En este libro hay una leyenda. Habla sobre un tal Santa Claus que lleva regalos a todos los niños buenos del mundo. Entrega desde juguetes hasta ropa, comida y dinero. Solo debes pedirle lo que quieres y te lo da.

Eren intercambió una mirada con Mikasa y frunció el ceño. ¿Una persona que entrega cosas sin pedir nada a cambio? En su mente era imposible. Él sabía que si un desconocido te ofrecía un dulce, lo mejor era alejarse, un descuido y podías terminar en el mercado negro.

—No creo que sea cierto —aquel susurro de la azabache fue ahogado por la apretada bufanda que cubría su boca, volviéndolo casi inaudible.

Eren tomó suavemente el libro y leyó un párrafo.

—"Todos los veinticinco de diciembre, Santa Claus, también conocido como Papá Noel, llega a la casa con sus renos voladores y entra a través de las chimeneas a dejar regalos".

El primer pensamiento de Eren al leer esto fue que, el escritor de tal fabula, debía estar ebrio.

Al ver las miradas de desconfianza de sus compañeros, Armin atrajo el libro hacia él y pasó las páginas, buscando una en especial.

—Yo sé que es extraño, pero mirad esto: "En esta época, las familias se reúnen a comer juntas e intercambian regalos. El día veinticinco del mes doce, es una fecha donde los lazos familiares se restituyen y la compañía de los demás es apreciada." —Armin miró a sus amigos, tratando de encontrar algún signo de comprensión. Pero, al no hallarlo, se dispuso a explicar sus pensamientos. — ¡Hoy es veinticinco de diciembre! ¿No sería bueno qué pudiésemos hacer esto?

Eren lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

— ¿De verdad piensas que un hombre gordo va a aparecer y darnos cosas? Si un hombre vestido de rojo entra a nuestra casa por una chimenea, nos va a quitar cosas, no dárnoslas.

Un bufido, para nada propio de él, escapó de los labios de Armin.

—Eso ya lo sé. Yo decía que nosotros nos juntemos como dice el libro, será divertido, ¿no creen?

Eren imagina eso y asiente, ahora que estaba bien explicado no le parecía mala idea. Mikasa no luce muy convencida, pero no discute al ver que su hermano adoptivo esta de acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos se despiden del rubio luego de determinar un lugar y hora de encuentro, y prosiguen su camino hacia la casa a la que deberían haber llegado horas atrás.

Ni Eren ni Mikasa dicen palabra alguna cuando su madre los regaña cariñosamente por la tardanza. Los dos están perdidos en sus pensamientos sobre que podrían llegar a regalar.

.

Al llegar la hora, Eren se encamina junto a Mikasa hacia un reducido predio lindero al rio. No había sido fácil, pero ambos niños habían sido capaces de escabullirse a esa hora donde la oscuridad cubría la ciudad y las estrellas se ocultaban bajo extensas nubes.

Eren lleva dos bolsitas, en las cuales se hallan los correspondientes regalos. En el corto trayecto, no deja de lanzarle miradas a su hermana adoptiva, tratando de adivinar lo que llevaba. Mikasa no tenía mucho tiempo con ellos, y no sabía que podría haber comprado en su reducida estadía.

Al acercarse al lugar determinado, Eren vio al rubio sentado, esperándolos. Apresuro sus pasos, siendo imitado por la azabache.

Al verlos, Armin se levantó. Su frente se frunció con confusión al ver las bolsas que llevaban.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Son los regalos. Tú dijiste que cuando se juntaban intercambiaban obsequios.

Armin negó.

—Yo no quise decir que trajeran regalos, solo quería que nos reuniéramos. Según el libro, la compañía es lo más importante en esta fecha.

— ¿La compañía?

—Si. Leí en una parte, que eso es lo más valioso. En estas fechas, cuando nuestros antepasados se reunían, lo mas importante era estar con tus seres queridos… ustedes son importantes para mí, por lo que… bueno…

Eren sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta y asintió.

—Igual, hemos traído regalos, así que, feliz navidad —murmuró el castaño, entregándoles los obsequios.

Al desatar los cordeles que ataban las bolsas, Armin se encontró con un ejemplar de bolsillo sobre animales terrestres, y Mikasa con un retazo bordado.

Ambos niños agradecieron y miraron con atención sus nuevos obsequios.

Cuando fue el turno de Mikasa, ella se sonrojó levemente.

Una piedra azulada cayó en la mano de Eren, y otra color bordo en la de Armin. El castaño reconoció aquellas piedras como las encontradas por Mikasa en el prado hacia semanas.

—Muchas gracias a ambos, pero me hace sentir mal no haber traído nada para ustedes —comentó un apenado Armin.

Eren pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amigo y se sentaron junto a Mikasa mirando al rio.

—Tu regalo es ser nuestro amigo, ¿no, Mikasa?

La chica asintió y curvó sus labios a modo de sonrisa.

Eren, sentado en medio de sus dos amigos, pensó que la idea de la navidad no sonaba para nada mal, estar acompañado era bueno.

.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona, así que es muy probable que se encuentren con varios errores (perdón por eso).

Goodbye.


End file.
